This application seeks continuing support for the General Clinical Research Center at The Methodist Hospital to permit ongoing efforts of an established program of clinical investigation at Baylor College of Medicine. Specialized features of the Center that contribute uniquely to this research program are a dietary unit capable of meeting the diverse needs of all types of metabolic disease studies, a core Endocrinology Laboratory that provides radioimmunoassays and other hormone determinations, and a CLINFO core unit to supply essential computational and data management assistance for investigators using the Center. In addition to the provision of clinical research facilities for individual investigators from many departments of the School, the GCRC provides an essential core clinical facility for research in the following categorical centers at Baylor: Influenza Research Center, Diabetes and Endocrinology Research Center, The Stuttering Center, Lipid Research Center, Parkinson Disease Information Center and Movement Disorder Clinic, Stroke Center, Epilepsy Center, and the National Heart and Blood Vessel Research and Demonstration Center. This application reflects that anticipated Clinical Research needs of the broadly based and expanding programs of biomedical research in the Texas Medical Center for the next fiscal year.